Tiny Toons: Are You Ready For Senior Year?
by Luminous107
Summary: Our favorite cartoon all-stars are back. Let's see how their summer vacation went as we start the "Summer Series." These stories explores what happened with the Toons and how it affected them now. Re-uploaded due to grammatical errors.


Luminous107: Alright everyone, this is my-

The Toons: (loudly clears throat).

Me: -Alright, OUR first fanfic, so with that being said, who wants to do the disclaimer first?

Sweetie Bird: I'll do it, me.

Me: Alright Sweetie, it's all yours.

Sweetie: Luminous107 doesn't own us or any characters that appeared on Animaniacs! much less Rudy from (sighs) THAT SHOW! Only Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. do. Oh and also…NOOOO FLLAAAAAAAAMMMESS!

Tiny Toons: Ready for Senior Year?

It's been years since the show ended, that's how they decided to put it, "ended," but on a good note. The Christmas special couldn't be done better, especially for Buster and Babs Bunny (no relation obviously). They knew they were cancelled but they really hated that word, "cancelled." But with the toons being toons, they kept their heads up high because one thing they were looking forward to was their Senior year. All the toons prepared themselves for their final year at Acme Looniversity while the staff called in for some new recruits for the year's wackyness.

The staff called in Bug Bunny's new girlfriend Lola Bunny who worked as the gym teacher and as Bab's new co-mentor. Tina Russo became Shirley's new and official mentor on how to become content with "idiots (namely Plucky) everywhere." Minerva Mink and Wilford B. Wolf came in as interns ready to seek in any subject they desire. And finally Slappy Squirrel taught the students how to keep in touch with their slapstick sense of humor, she also had a rule, "if you don't stop with the talkin' when I'm teachin' then you'll have to answer to my assistant here, Mallory Mallet. Any questions…Plucky?" "No ma'am," the green duck laughed nervously.

The students greatly matured during the ending of their show. Buster and Babs became an official couple with Buster occasionally running from her romantic advances with Babs not letting him get away that easily. They've known each other for most of their lives so she knows when he's headed in the opposite direction and when he does she grabs him by the ears, "sorry blue ears," she would tell him, "but not today." Aside from their romance, both rabbits had their respective careers ahead of them, Buster wanted to star in his own cartoon shorts in the same manner as Bugs while Babs wanted to do stand-up and, hopefully, star in her own sitcom. She could see it now, dropping anvils and whacking mallets on so many of her co-stars.

Plucky and Shirley had many ups and downs, mostly downs in Plucky's case, both metaphorically and literally. However, Plucky managed to prove everyone wrong that he CAN get good grades and the fact that he had a free summer to goof off proved it, which was only three days. "I am STHO' sthmart," he gloated. "But Plucky," replied Hamton, "the only reason you passed summer school is because Shirley threatened you with anvils if you didn't."

"Oh what doesth' she know anyway? Can't you justh accept the fact that my intellect is just asth' good asth' my good looks, my great talent-"

CLANG!

Hamton, unsurprised, watched as only Plucky's bill managed to squeeze out from under the heavy object that was anonymously dropped, "you know," he said in a strained voice, "leths' justh' sthay' sheths' VERY PERSUASIVE."

Fifi La Fume was still chasing boys with stripes accidentally painted down their backs; most of them were Calamity Coyote and Furrball Cat. To reassure Fifi that she shouldn't feel alone, Furrball convinced Calamity to reveal to the skunk that he was one of the "skunk-hunks" she had been chasing. Fifi felt embarrassed but both boys managed to ease her tension and soon after the three became close friends. Furrball on the other hand didn't reveal his side of that story, something about it didn't feel right. He thought about how lonely he could be and preferred painting the occasional stripe just so he could get a little exercise or because he'd rather be chased by the French skunk girl than Elmyra or the street cats.

Fowlmouth was getting emails and invites to appear on Chappelle's Show. He jumped at the opportunity because Chappelle's was the only comedy show that would allow his type of humor. He occasionally brought Dizzy Devil in case he would accidentally offend someone and he'd just use Dizzy as a scapegoat to feed his undying appetite but it never came down to that.

Concord Condor and Sweetie Bird began hanging out more. They loved to play the "Scare Game," which depicted Concord as the "bait" and would lead their targets to a trap, Sweetie's booming mouth. The game was so much fun that Tweety Bird joined in. One day, Tweety scared Arnold Pitbull so bad, his skeleton literally jumped out of his skin and ran off with him.

Speaking of Arnold, he and his girlfriend Arnolda became serious. They both had a little game of their own of who could top the first, which depicted them bench-pressing tons of weights to see who could on-up the other. To his dismay, Arnolda always won and she would always celebrate by calling Arnold a "flabby, tabby puny weakling." Arnold turns to readers, "hey, it could be worse. You think this phases me? I could take steroids and THEN she'd go off nonstop."

Montana Max was thought to be more relaxed seeing as how Elmyra transferred to an all-human school. But he wasn't, he felt a little lonely and a lot more angst. Not only did Elmyra leave him when he started to feel something for her, but she found someone new, some kid named Rudy, or something. What was worse was that she didn't even acknowledge Max's own existence anymore. He eventually got over her and his hatred for her eventually resurfaced. "I have money," he thought greedily, "lots and lots of money, and that's all I'll ever need."

As for the rest of the toons, they pretty much stayed the same, Lil' Sneezer was still coming down with his life-long cold, Gogo Dodo still resided in Wacky Land but threw holiday parties for the toons, that is until Dizzy crashed them, leaving them to help clean up, "I'd rather get stuck with the check," said Calamity's sign as he picked up what he hoped was Jell-O.

Summer was over and the year is about to start. New teachers, new relationships, and new adventures await our favorite cartoon icons. After all, senior year is the year where you leave your mark, make impacts, and most importantly, graduate. This is only the beginning, not to an end but to a never-ending story (see what I did there?). They're not tiny anymore, they grow up so fast.

Me: Well readers, that was it, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Its my first one and yes I plan on making more but in the meantime, take us outta here Sweetie.

Sweetie: Read and review or me and Concord will BOOOOOOOOM!


End file.
